The Playlist
by VAfan1
Summary: Ever heard a song and think about a story that can be written to accompany it? Most of this will be about Rose and Dimitri, but there will be more pairings. Not only limited to one!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! **

**_First of, I want to thank everyone for the reviews for Wanted You More. After writing that story, I realized how much I really missed combining music with a story. So, I decided to make a large story of individual songfics. I don't see a lot of them anymore, honestly and if there is one, it's either heavily sexual or heavily sad. So, I'll be doing my best to make it so that all these stories display every emotion possible. _**

**_Also, the first chapter Come Back. . . Be Here will be considered as the Sequel to Wanted You More! Since many of you PMed me and asked for it! Enjoy, guys! _**

**_Love, _**

**_Julie_**


	2. Come Back, Be here

**Hi Guys! So, this is the sequel to Wanted You More. Instead of just focusing on Rose's feelings, I wanted to give you guys a little bit about Dimitri's. I used Taylor Swift's Come back. . . Be here for this because I can personally relate to this song. Honestly, you know the story Our First and Last Summer? Well, truth be told, I had this ex named Liam. Although he wasn't my first boyfriend, it was different with him. How Dimitri acts in this story, is how I feel towards him. But, what happened was sort of my fault. **

_You said it in a simple way, _

_4 AM, the second day,_

_How strange that I don't know you at all_

It's a strange feeling. You know how they say to expect the unexpected? Well, I sure didn't. Like how I never saw me becoming a Strigoi, I sure didn't expect to see Rose actually get engaged to Adrian Ivashkov. It's already been a few weeks since she told me, but I can never get it out of my head. Even though I left to guard Tasha to be away from Rose, it was never from the pure selfishness everyone believes. When Rose and I fought, I realized that I didn't deserve her. So, I decided to just go with the woman who made it too easy: Tasha. I've known her for years, but she doesn't know me as well as Rose does.

Tasha can never compare to her. Tasha is like Ice compared to Rose's fiery nature that just seems to blossom even more so as she got older and even wiser. I was glad that I was able to experience that with her. Nothing can ever replace the good times I had with Rose. Which is why I didn't pursue a relationship with Tasha. I tried to, but I later on realized I was only doing that to fill the void in my heart. Nothing could fill it, though. I had created it myself when I left Rose.

I wanted her to be someone who wouldn't hold her back from being who she is. For her to prove herself even more to the people who threaten to bring her down to size, yet never could. It's pretty strange; because I thought that Rose would be with someone who actually supported her. Not some drunk, depressed Moroi who needed her way more than he needed his blood whores on the side. My Roza isn't a blood whore. . . but, perhaps she had changed? The Rose that I knew never would have accepted his proposal.

Then again, the Rose I knew was with me. I haven't seen her in nearly four years, she could look completely different from how she looked then, maybe her priorities changed; she isn't even a guardian anymore! When Lissa called Tasha to tell her the "good" news, she mentioned that Rose stepped down from guarding because she wouldn't need to be one once she was married. I couldn't believe that girl who was strong even through the hardships that threatened her graduation, her life, and her passion to be a Guardian, gave it all up just for her future husband. Who is this girl? Because she is not Rose!

_Stumbled through the long goodbye,_

_One last kiss then catch your flight,_

_Right when I was just about to fall._

The last time I saw Rose isn't a day I like to particularly think about. It was late at night; Lissa and Christian were visiting with Rose and that scumbag Ivashkov. Tasha was expecting them to show up, but I wasn't. I was still awake and in the living room reading a new western novel on the couch, when they came in.

They were here for only a few hours. As Christian, Lissa, and Ivashkov talked about the newest in Moroi politics, which is not a huge surprise considering Christian and Lissa are the new King and Queen, I just noticed Rose. She sat right across from me on the second couch, right next to her scumbag at the time who would be her future fiancé. I didn't notice it when they first came in, but she seemed depleted.

Her eyes weren't as bright; they've become dull with age and stress. At such a young age, I noticed the frown lines on her forehead appearing and I've noticed that her body had lost all of the curves that I was once and still am familiar with. She also wasn't in her regular guardian attire. Maybe by that time, she already wasn't a Guardian.

The still deep brown eyes that I loved bore into mine as the others talked. It was almost like before. With just one look from her, all these feelings would rush through me. I kept up my composure, to remind myself that she was no longer mine. It was harsh and unfair, but that's the decision I made.

Shortly after, their visit came to an end. As everyone was heading outside, I noticed something about Rose's abdomen as she turned on her side slightly. It wasn't as smooth as it was anymore. There was a small noticeable bump when she turned on her side. It didn't seem like a small pocket of fat, though. It seemed to be more round and seemed to be firm.

I think I almost vomited. Rose was pregnant and it was most likely Ivashkov's. And to add more insult, they were only here to tell Tasha and I that Rose and Ivashkov were moving away to London. They were only here to say goodbye.

_I told myself don't get attached, _

_But in my mind I play it back._

_Spinning faster than the plane that took you. _

I shouldn't have even felt hurt or even pained by that. I was the one who left her and she had a right to move on. I did, right? So, I shouldn't even be jealous by the fact she has someone new now. She didn't do anything when I found someone new. I could only show her the same courtesy.

Although, I'm always thinking about our time at the academy. I remember when I found her and she had given her blood to Lissa, which I assumed she did the whole time they were away. She was so selfless. I remember how even though Jesse, Mia, and Ralf had spread those rumors about her, she showed she had a weak side and wasn't made of steel; she showed she was human. I also remember holding her when the Guardians found her and Mason; she was crying in my arms, as her friend lay dead. She felt like a failure as a Guardian; I wanted to show her that a Guardian won't always be successful.

I remember how proud I was during the field experience and she handed my ass right to me. God, I loved her so much by that point. And, our time in the cabin…

Some memories were just too precious to let go. I still remember all the times after that. I remember how I became Strigoi and Rose still loved me. I remember all the things I did to her and when I was restored because of Rose, but I remember she forgave me.

We finally got back together, but we fought and I said something I shouldn't have said. I knew I shouldn't have said it, especially since I did it. Unfortunately, I didn't even have the guts to tell her… She only found out because she saw Tasha and I at the ball.

_And this is when the feeling sinks in,_

_I don't wanna miss you like this. _

_Come back… Be here, Come back… Be here._

_I guess you're in New York today. _

_I don't wanna miss you this way. _

_Come back… Be here, Come back… Be here. _

I can never apologize to her enough; even if I had the guts to. I was just to cowardly to even pull myself together and tell her how I felt, let alone apologize for hurting her so much.

_The delicate beginning rush,__  
The feeling you can know so much,  
Without knowing anything at all._

It's so strange. I never expected to fall in love with Rose like that. When I met her, all I saw at first was a young girl who was so passionate about a destiny that many dhampir girls wouldn't do. She proved so many wrong when everyone expected her to become a blood whore or to not guard at all. No one even believed she would graduate!

I remember that I was once afraid of her. I was so stoic around her, because I was scared that she would be able to see into me; into my soul. When she called out on me not acting on my feelings for her, I knew that she was right.

That girl could set my world on fire.

_And now that I can put this down,__  
If I had known what I'd known now,  
I never would have played so nonchalant._

But, that's my own fault. If I had open up to her sooner and much faster, then we wouldn't even be in this situation. I regret how I acted towards her.

_Taxi cabs and busy streets__  
That never bring you back to me,  
I can't help but wish you took me with you..._

Oh god, why did I let her go?

_And this is when the feeling sinks in,__  
I don't wanna miss you like this,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here.  
I guess you're in London today,  
I don't wanna need you this way,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here._

"Dimka, are you okay?" Tasha's voice broke me away from my thoughts. We are currently on our way to New York to Christian and Vasilisa's place. They invited everyone to their place for the Holidays. Mia was there since the beginning of December, Eddie was already there since he is one of their guardians, and Tasha and I would be there in about an hour. Lissa had said that Rose and Adrian would be the last to come, since they're coming the farthest.

My heart beat heavily in my chest. After four long years, I would see Rose again. I have a feeling that she has changed. Perhaps her face was still the same, but maybe she has aged a little because she and Ivashkov would have had children? Maybe her hair was longer?

It's only a few more hours away and then we would see each other again.

I turned to Tasha and gave her an eased grin, "Yes, of course. Just tired." Which was true, we had been on the road for nearly 2 days non-stop. We were coming Florida, where we now lived. Since it's sunny most of the time, Tasha chose there because of the lack in Strigoi attacks.

Then, that's when fear hit me. London was known to have frequent Strigoi attacks. What if Rose and Adrian were in one? I brushed that thought aside. If that did happen, then Lissa wouldn't have said they were coming.

I need to focus on the fact that we'll see each other again.

As if the car had flown off the ground, we were at in front of Christian and Lissa's home. It was a simple two story house with a large yard. Very simple, but very nice.

I unloaded our belongings from the car as Tasha knocked at the door. Christian greeted us with a smile and a hug for Tasha. Christian had some resentment towards his Aunt and I since we weren't able to come to their place for the Holidays for the past three years. Tasha was either too busy or she didn't bother telling them we weren't coming, so they were upset when they had prepared a space for us and we never showed up. Lissa came up from behing Christian, with her four-year old son right on her heels and she was holding a pink bundle. They had a daughter recently.

After we placed our belongings in our rooms, Mia and Eddie, who came home from buying groceries, joined us in the living room. They didn't know about the reason why I wasn't with Rose and never asked. I have a feeling they just assumed we wanted to break up. I won't tell them unless they asked.

Speaking of Rose, I knew it was a few more hours until Rose and Adrian came. Maybe they would even come tomorrow. But, all the while, I kept on thinking about her.

_This is falling in love in the cruelest way,__  
This is falling for you and you are worlds away._

Now I know exactly how I feel about Rose. I fell for her back at the Academy, and I was still falling in love with her. I would always love her. I need to let her know. And, even if I couldn't tell her, I have to at least see her.

It felt like a few minutes, but about two hours later, the door bell rang. Lissa smiled and squealed lightly. I knew what that meant. It meant that is Rose and Adrian.

What I expected in when Lissa opened the door was that Rose would run in and hug Lissa right away. What I didn't expect was that a little girl would instead and Adrian would show up with no Rose.

_New York... be here.__  
But you're in London and I break down,  
'Cause it's not fair that you're not around._

"Ivashkov, what happened to Rose?" I said bluntly said when he stepped in. His eyes widened a bit then seemed to have sorrow in his eyes. I looked at everyone else and noticed they too had sorrow in her eyes. The little girl on the other hand, didn't. I looked at her more closely and what I noticed was somewhat what I anticipated.

Rose did have a child with him. She had long flowing hair that was a dark brown but it almost seemed black, along with almond shape eyes which color mirrored that of her mother's, but her skin was paler than Rose's. Also, her nose is exactly like Ivashkov's, which I was close to breaking off from his face.

He sighed and everyone else, excluding Tasha and I, averted his or her eyes. "Dimitri," he began, "I don't know how to tell you this. But, the Rose that I was bringing, is my daughter." He gestured towards her. "Her name is Rosemarie Ivashkov."

I glared at him. "And, where is Rose Hathaway?" I said through gritted teeth. How dare he show up without her! These are her friends too.

He bit his bottom lip then said with a slight sob: "Rose died, Dimitri." My heart shattered with that statement.

_This is when the feeling sinks in,  
I don't wanna miss you like this,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here.  
I guess you're in New York today,  
And I don't wanna need you this way,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here._

"How?" I said softly, nearly cracking. I refuse to shed any tears around them. I will not cry in front of the man who took her away.

"She had hemorrhaged when she gave birth to Rosemarie," he said forlornly, "the doctors did all they could, but they weren't able to save her."

After that, it was all a blur. I think I ran off after that happened. I didn't know where I was, but all I knew was that I was in a forest maybe near the house. I found myself in a small clearing. When I knew no one ran after me, I cried my heart out.

She was supposed to be here. I was supposed to tell her how I felt. I wanted to apologize. I wanted to let her know that I would always love her, but now it's too late for all that. She would never know how I felt or how sorry I was. She isn't even alive anymore! The last time I saw her alive, I didn't talk to her. The last time we did speak, I left her for someone else.

I learned now that once you love someone, you should tell him or her. Don't hide it or act as if it is nothing. They have a right to know and once you miss the chance to tell them, it's gone and you don't know if you'll get another chance. Life is too short to not take chances with Love. I'll never forget Rose. I will always cherish the time we did have together and I will always have her with me; in my dreams and in my heart.

I will always be missing her.

_I don't wanna miss you like this.  
Come back... be here.  
Come back... be here._

* * *

**So, that is what I learned when it came to falling in love with him. He didn't die or anything! But, I learned that if you love someone, you should cherish them and NOT act like you don't care. Don't even act cold or else you'll lose them and become hopeless. I once dreamed in Fairy Tales coming true, but as I got older, I saw that many people didn't even believe in them anymore. I did and still do, because I almost lived in a Fairy tale myself. **

**But, that's all it will ever be. **

**Love, **

**Julie**


	3. Dear Guest

**This is not an update, but it has come to my attention that there is a review by someone who is so cowardly that they won't even use their name, and need to be anonymous. **

**So, this is for you "Guest": Don't like, don't read. You're sick of me writing depressing stories about Dimitri and Rose? Have you even READ another story on here? There is literally thousands of stories about them that are depressing and many other authors who write sad stories about them ALL. THE. TIME. To single mine out like that is very ignorant. Also, that makes me a D/R hater? Excuse me? If I hated them, I would have not only NOT write any stories with them as a pairing, but I would also write worse stories about them. And, you have the audacity to tell me to fuck off? **

**Well, I should say that to you, but I have more class than that. **

**Sincerely, **

**Julie**

**P.S.: For all of you readers, thank you for reading the story! I'll have a new chapter up soon to backslap that little review. Also, Have a Merry Christmas and a HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Especially you "Guest"! **


End file.
